drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Raina Dulcei
Raina Dulcei Name: Raina Dulcei (Her friends call her Rain) Age: 19 Born: Cairhein, a small village a few hours ride outside the city Parents: Mina Dulciena and Lord Henric Canei (a very minor lord from a small House). Her father died when she was a baby and her mother when she hit the teen years. She was raised from then on by her uncle Aric Dulciena (who is actually her second cousin, but she calls Uncle none the less). Hair: Brown with reddish highlights, long. She wears it loose against fashion mostly, except when going to a formal occasion Eyes: Ice Blue Height: 5′4″ Build: Willowy with a little curve, but not a lot. She is extremely graceful though Appearance and Clothing: She wears very fashionable Cairheinin clothing, mostly in darker shades of red, green, and blue. She has a beautiful silver and gold bracelet of clinging roses that she wears all the time, a gift from her Grand-aunt Background: Raina Dulcei was born the only child. She had 1 aunt and 2 uncles, alone with her cousins that she was extremely close to. The family history said that when their sister left them after their mother’s death, Ramia and Rokan Dulciena became closer than ever. Their sons and daughters grew up almost as brother and sister, the two families so intermingled that few outsiders every really figured out who belonged to who. Rokan had four children with his wife Leeta (Lee (M), Ro(F), Meran (M), and Aric(M)) All had children except for Aric whos wife died early and never remarried. Ramia had 4 children with her her husband Andre (Alara (F), Sora(M), Tera (M) and Mina (F)) The only one of them not to have children was Rokan’s sone Aric, whos wife died before they had kids and he never remarried. When Mina’s husband died the family supported her and kept her going, but when she died, Raina was taken in by her ‘Uncle’ Aric. Aric loved Raina like a daughter and thought it was difficult to get used to living with an 11 year old girl under foot, he did his best for her. He took her into the City at least once a week where they would do their shopping and she would watch the women in their finery. She was determined to find a way to make herself like that. Her mother had been married to a Lord and she knew that though she did not bare her father’s name that she had a right to be called Lady. Her grandmother had asked her sister in the past if she would introduce her daughters to the nobles of Cairhein if ever they asked it and it was through that introduction that Mina had met Raina’s father. Before her death, Mina had written a similar letter to her Aunt and when she was old enough (13) Raina sent a letter to her Grand-Aunt asking for the same. There was no meeting involved and she knew for certain that none of the family had ever met the woman, but a letter arrived for her stating that her name would be sent on to certain houses and she would be welcomed there for tutelage and training. Her Grand-Aunt was Aramina sur Dulciena, an Aes Sedai who Raina imagined herself to be very alike. She took the letter and made her way to the city of Cairhein, her Uncle Aric with her to be sure she found the proper welcome. She was indeed welcomed in, if not warmly, then in a friendly enough fashion. She soon made friends with a young woman named Salle Mercio. The two were close in age and Raina took lessons with the young woman and learned everything she could about Cairheinin politics and the White Tower. She had even been bold enough to ask a traveling Sister to test her once, though both she and Salle failed. When she was 17 she met Salle’s older brother Jenad for the first time. He had been traveling the world, training to use a weapon, and learning enough to take over House Mercio when the time came. There was instant attraction between the two, and though he would have pressed his advantage if she had allowed it, Raina knew enough of her place to know that if she wanted to rise in the ranks she needed a wedding ring to do it. In time, he came to realize that she would be good for him (beyond just as a bedmate) and for her 19th birthday she received the engagement that she had been waiting for. Soon after that she received word that her Grand-Aunt was in Cairhein and would be attending a party that she and her fianc’ would be attending. Her first meeting with her Grand-Aunt was horrid as she had stumbled in her excitement. Given a second chance, she had failed again, being abducted by the Aes Sedai’s enemies and held until her Grand-Aunt and her companion could rescue her. Afterwords, she had talked to her Grand-Aunt and realized that she was made of sterner stuff than she had been showing. She took it upon herself from then on to be the model of Cairheinin nobility. Strengths/Weaknesses: Raina is a warm and passionate person. She has the ability to hide her emotions when she needs to, but she doesn’t try to hide them all the time (unlike the Grand-Aunt she emulates). She was raised with love and shows it to those she cares about. She is quick to find her own faults and more likely to blame things that happen on herself than outside influences. She can’t drink even the tiniest drop of alcohol without getting uproaringly drunk. She simply has no tolerance for it and will end up singing Tavern songs in front of people if she does. Her fianc’ knows this and when in the mood, they simply find a Tavern and he keeps an eye on her as she lets her hair down, so to speak She is a fast learner at Daes Dae’mar and has learned from her mistakes. It’s also remembered that at the same time she began coming to parties with her fianc’, the head of House Mallien and a few of it’s members died in questionable circumstances. None point the finger at her, but it’s remembered and she is given a wider birth than her station and circumstances would normally allow for. A fact she recognizes and uses as she needs to in order to benefit her fianc’s station. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios